My Fairytale
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Emma tells us her favorite fairytale and happily ever after: How her Daddy and Mama got together. ONESHOT Dedicated to my beautiful and favorite cousin, S.


**For my lovely cousin, Stephanie. Love you! and Happy Birthday! **

**There are simply not enough Ben and Reily stories.**

* * *

My name is Emma Wheeler and I am 4 years old and this is how my daddy Ben and my mommy Riley got together.

* * *

I was left on my daddy's doorstop as a baby because my birth mommy didn't want me. She wanted to party and have fun and not take care of babies. Luckily, my daddy stepped up. No one thought he could do it. And for a bit he thought to put me up for adoption but at the last second he changed his mind.

I may have been a baby but I remembered a lot more than people think.

I remembered when Riley first came in their lives. She was in love with my daddy her whole life. Uncle Danny loved her for a while and that made things awkward.

Riley is the closest thing I had to a mom for a while. She took care of me and cared for me. She was the only one who believed that my daddy could take care of me.

* * *

Riley dated a nice guy named Fitch but things didn't work out. He is now dating a pretty girl who lives on the floor above us. He and Lynn are my favorite aunt and uncle.

Tucker is dating Elizabeth a girl from his work, a secretary. They have been together for two years.

Uncle Danny recently got back in touch with his ex-Melina, the supermodel. They are hoping to work things out.

* * *

Anyway, back to how they got together.

My daddy and Riley dated for a bit but broke up. I was really upset and cried for days. Riley had to spend a few nights at the apartment to keep me quiet.

She then dated a few guys but they were all jerks.

Daddy tried to get her back but he couldn't resist hitting on other girls.

They didn't get together until I was about one year and eight months old.

By this time, I was walking everywhere and getting into trouble. I knew the basic words- water, daddy, and a few sounds.

I still remember what happened that night.

* * *

Daddy had taken me to the beach. Riley had gone with him because she was bored and wanted to get out of the house.

It was a warm summer day. A very hot day. A lot of people were there.

A lot of women in skimpy bikinis. Many of them checked out daddy. I could see Riley trying not to get jealous. Riley was wearing a blue bikini top but bikini shorts. Daddy was matching her, wearing blue trunks. I of course was in a little blue one piece.

We looked like a cute family and many people told us this. Daddy would smile and kiss Riley's cheek and Riley would blush. She would scold him but she loved it.

Daddy found a place for us and spread out the blanket and placed me on Riley's lap. He then set up our site. He placed the umbrella in the sand and set up the beach chairs. He took out my toys and our food.

He rubbed sunscreen on himself then me. Then he put some on Riley. He kissed her neck and she giggled. I knew because I was watching them while playing with my toys.

We had a great day at the beach. Daddy had turned off his cell phone and he took Riley's.

"No distractions."

Riley punched him and he kissed her cheek.

I clapped my hands and pointed towards the water.

Riely grabbed my hand but I pointed to Daddy.

"Daddy too."

Daddy grabbed my other hand and we walked to the water and walked alongside it.

I let go off their hands and chased after some birds. I smiled when Daddy grabbed her hand. I walked next to them and laughed. I could hear people cooing over us.

Later we went back to the blanket and we built a sand castle. Well, I played with my toys and they built one.

Daddy later brought out the food. He made Riley a sandwich and fed me. Then Riley took me and gave me some fruit as Daddy ate his sandwich.

After that, Riley laid down to get a tan. Daddy played with me.

We played in the water where I met other babies and their parents.

Daddy had fun meeting them and talked too many of them. He even got some of their numbers to get together and have play dates for us.

Later on Riley joined us and met everyone else.

Everyone told Daddy that his wife was really pretty, but then they blushed and explained the situation.

One lady laughed and said that they should get married because it was obvious they loved each other.

Riley laughed awkwardly and made an excuse to leave.

Daddy followed her, asking the lady to watch me. They came back with a camera and took some pictures of me and my new friends.

The lady then offered to take some pictures of us.

We posed for pictures. Daddy with his arms wrapped around Riley who is holding me tightly.

Another of them laughing. Daddy kissing our cheeks. Pictures of me and just Daddy. Some of me and just Riley. And some of them both.

Those are my favorite. You can see the love in their eyes. They are in love with each other but Riley is scared and Daddy will probably mess up.

Anyway, I knew even then I had to do something.

* * *

So later, when we went home, Daddy went to work and Reilly came with us. Riley had just gone to the bathroom when a girl came up and began flirting with Daddy.

Daddy was trying to be nice and tell her no and then I saw Riley coming back. So I took a deep breath and screamed "Mama!"

Daddy whipped his head to look at me. Riley was in shock. I ran over to her and threw my arms around her legs.

"Mama!"

Riley picked me up and held me close as I wrapped my arms around her neck and laid my head on her shoulders.

Daddy came running and wrapped us both up in his arm.

He looked at Riley. "She called you Mama!"

Riley nodded, crying and smiling. "She did!"

Then Daddy kissed her. He pulled away and kissed my head.

* * *

We went home to find Uncle Tucker dancing. Grandma Bonnie was yelling at him and Uncle Danny was talking to a familiar lady, his ex fiancée.

Everyone stopped when we walked in. Daddy put me down.

"Emma said a new word today!"

"What was it!"

"Mama."

Everyone looked at each other.

"To who?"

Daddy wrapped his arm around Riley. "Who else?"

Uncle Danny looked at them smiling. "So you guys are back together?"

Daddy looked at Riley and smiled.

"I hope so. But if we are, it will be no more games. No more breaking up. The day I stop calling you my girlfriend is when I call you my wife."

Riley had tears in her eyes and she nodded. She threw her arms around Daddy and kissed him. Everyone cheered.

* * *

And that is how they got together. They got married a few months after that. I now have a younger brother, Ethan (age 2), and Mama is pregnant with twins.

Everyone else got their happily ever after.

But mine is my favorite.

* * *

**And done. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Love you Wallflowers!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY S!1 3 Love you!**


End file.
